1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly, and more particularly to a hinge assembly mounted between a base and a cover of a portable electronic device to allow the cover to pivotally rotate relative to the base with variable torque.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable electronic device having a pivotable cover, such as a notebook computer, a digital camera or a cell phone has a base and a hinge mounted between the pivotable cover and the base to allow the cover to be pivoted open.
However, the conventional hinge can only provide a fixed torque to the cover so that the user has to use two hands, one holding the base and the other pushing the cover to rotate when opening a laptop. This is inconvenient for user; especially it is not a friendly design for a disable person.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a hinge assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.